Tabla: Colores
by Castiel-YK
Summary: Porque cada personaje es un color, y cada color tiene un significado. Advertencia: BL. Diversas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, otra tabla más, me he encariñado con las tablas.

Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tabla: Colores**

Porque cada personaje es un color, y cada color tiene un significado. BL.

* * *

**Valor, Pasión y Amor.**

**Color:** Rojo.

* * *

Castiel es tempestad, es una tormenta en una noche de abril. Cuando oyes el nombre "Castiel" lo primero que piensas es "Valor, Pasión y Amor"

Cuando vez a Castiel puedes notar que sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el negro, pero el rojo sobre todo.

El rojo siempre ha sigo el color de la guerra, el sinónimo de las batallas y, por lo tanto, la valentía y fuerza para ganar.

Ese chico rockero siempre se ha mostrado seguro y valiente, le gusta ganar cada juego de palabras que tiene y cada apuesta que hace. Por ello, cuando Sucrette le reta, Castiel no se pone a dudar. Total, no solo jode a uno, sino a dos.

Los pasos de Castiel son seguros, mucho, el sonido que hace dice firmeza y valentía. Y cuando Nathaniel lo ve, no puede evitar arrugar la frente.

— ¿Al fin decidiste firmar los…?

Y le calla, no le insulta ni le golpea como comúnmente suele hacer. Simplemente le besa ante los ojos atónitos de Sucrette. No lo creyó capaz.

Es un beso impulsivo, apasionante y, aunque Nathaniel no lo admita, también es como una caricia desgarradora, simplemente amor.

Sus labios tienen tres palabras Valor, Pasión y Amor.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero les guste. No se olviden de dejar comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Hola, traje una nueva tabla de colores. Gracias por los comentarios, espero les gusten.

* * *

**Tabla: Colores**

Porque cada personaje es un color, y cada color tiene un significado. BL.

* * *

**Silencio, Formalidad y Misterio.**

**Color:** Negro.

* * *

A Alexy nunca le ha gustado el color negro. Le recuerda a la muerte, el luto y el dolor. Por ello prefiere los colores vivos y llamativos, como el rosado, el azul o el naranja.

Pero cuando llega como estudiante nuevo al instituto _Sweet Amoris_ y conoce a Lysandro. Se da cuenta que no siempre el negro significa la muerte, el luto y el dolor.

Entre todos los estudiantes, e inclusive la gran cantidad de personas que ha llegado a conocer Alexy, Lysandro ha sido el único que se reservaba sus palabras.

Y cuando hablaba usaba una gran gama de palabras, tiene un léxico perfecto y un vocabulario rico. Y sobre todo mantiene el respeto y la distancia.

Eso provoca una inmensa curiosidad en Alexy, y quizás un sentimiento que no le ha puesto nombre.

Recuerda que cuándo encontró por primera vez la libreta verde bajo una banca, al leer el nombre "_Lysandro_" impregnado en letras pulcras y finamente curveadas, le dio por leerla. Sabía que estaba mal. Pero había una fuerza mayor que le dominaba, era ese sentimiento sin nombre.

"_El amor, ¿Qué es el amor?_

_Suelen definirle como un sentimiento puro, bondadoso e inocente_

_Algunos lo califican como la razón de la vida_

_Otros opinan que amar es simplemente dar la vida por otro…_

_Pero amar es más que una palabra, más que una razón, más que un sentimiento_

_Amar es cuando sus ojos brillan, y los míos se iluminan_

_Amar es cuando su sonrisa se presenta, y la mía le acompaña_

_Amar es simplemente aceptar. Porque te amo y te acepto, por siempre y para siempre…"_

Y cuando Alexy cierra el cuaderno con ojos llorosos de tantos sentimientos, con el corazón desbocado y los nervios a flor de piel, se da cuenta que Lysandro es _Silencio, Formalidad y Misterio._

Y pese a ello, Alexy lo acepta, porque a el le gusta y siente que ya tiene el nombre perfecto para ese sentimiento que le provoca, tan sencillo como es el _Amor._

* * *

Bueno, esperen la siguiente tabla. No se cuantas son. Pero intentaré hacer de cada personaje. Creo...

Atte. Ukime


	3. Chapter 3

**Tabla: Colores**

Porque cada personaje es un color, y cada color tiene un significado. BL.

* * *

**Libertad, fidelidad y Progreso**

Color: Azul.

La vida no siempre era fácil, eso lo sabe perfectamente Nathaniel. No culpa a su madre ni a su hermana de las palizas que suele darle su padre, mucho menos lo hará con la de ayer.

Se siente sofocado entre el montón de papeleos, poco a poco la tranquilidad que le brindaba se esfuma, con el pasar del tiempo, los nervios y la angustia del tic-tac del reloj marcan su sentencia.

Es hora de volver a casa.

Cuando Nathaniel sale de la sala de delegados, asegurándose de dejarla pulcra y ordenada, cierra con llave la puerta. No esperaba encontrarse con ese pelirrojo que últimamente le daba más dolores de cabeza de las usuales.

Mucho menos ver una mirada de reproche en sus orbes como el plomo, así de grises y profundos.

Habían pasado días desde que le estaba evitando, inclusive podía decir que rezo una que otra vez, todos los días he de decir, para no toparse con el chico que, en esos mismos instantes, se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres? — uso toda la energía que le quedaba, que no era mucha, para que sus palabras no le salieran a trompicones.

—¿Se puede saber dónde carajos te metes? Ahora si le creo a la tabla de planchar eso de que eres un maldito ninja.— el rubio frunce el ceñó, esta seguro que Lynn nunca le ha tachado de maldito y, espera que, tampoco de ninja.

—Si vienes a decirme eso, mejor ahorrate tus palabras.

—Mierda, solo quería decirte que lo que paso del jodido beso era solo un maldito reto.

Y claro que la cagó. Castiel Palabras Sutiles es algo que nunca va a existir.

—Claro.

Y así mis queridos amigos, es como Nathaniel le estampo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—Y esto es para que aprendas a buscarte otra víctima.

Y el rubio salió a prisa.

—Joder…

No sabía porque andaba corriendo tras el rubio, bien podía dejarlo por la paz. ¿Quizá quería cobrarle el golpe?

Le vio la espalda y acelero el paso.

—¿Se puede saber que cojones te sucede?

Y le devolvió el golpe.

Así es como volvieron a la rutina diaria, unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara del otro hasta más no poder. Y está vez no estaba una Lynn Darcy para separarles.

—Serás maldito… — usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Castiel le empujo hacia los casilleros.

—Tsk… serás una nenita.

—¿Cómo dices, delegaducho?

No, Castiel, no lo estás haciendo nada bien.

—Lo que has oído. — volteo los ojos evitando hacer el más mínimo contacto.

—Mierda, mírame.

Hizo lo que no pensó volver a hacer, y también juró.

Lo juró por todos los dioses que conocía, pero que no eran muchos. Lo juró porque era un maldito orgulloso, pero se trago sus palabras.

¡En tu cara!

Y le beso. Así de arrebatador, impulsivo… Así de él.

Y Nathaniel se sintió libre, libre de las ataduras de su padre, de los papeleos diarios, los gritos de la directora, del chismorreo del instituto.

Y podía jurar que se sintió en el paraíso, ¡El paraíso!... Aunque era algo que se iba a callar a la tumba. Y entonces, entre saliva, besos y calor, Nathaniel descubrió que era libre entre el arrebato extremo, fiel a sí mismo y seguir adelante como siempre.

Con ese estúpido de Castiel pisándole los talones.

* * *

N/A: perdonen la tardanza, sinceramente me bloquee... así que aquí esta. Intentaré no tardar con las próximas. Saludos y dejen comentarios.

Atte. Ukime


End file.
